Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 409 - OCD Graphics
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 409 - OCD Graphics is the four-hundred ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Space News: India's MOM Spacecraft in Martian Orbit Kurt has to shut off his external speakers at the beginning and then he starts walking with Wolfie. $12.605 has been raised for Child's Play Charity so far. Just after NASA's MAVIN spacecraft entered orbit, India's MOM spacecraft entered orbit. There are four countries that have reached Mars, and there are now six missions currently operating on Mars. Launch Alert: Expedition 41 On September 25th at 4:24 PM, a Soyuz will take an Astronaut and two Cosmonauts will head to the International Space Stations. The first female Cosmonaut in twenty years is aboard and that raises the stakes. Question: Why the Xbox One? You mentioned you got the Xbox One and not the PS4, or are you going to get that one as well? The Xbox One had the buy the console get a free game promotion that Kurt teased in, but it actually worked as he wanted to play Forza. Kurt was going to need to get a next-generation console, and although he wants to record from his PlayStation 2, the Xbox One was necessary. There are not enough games to justify getting an Xbox One, and Kurt impulse bought it. Tomorrow the first Forza Motorsport 5 will be released. Although Kurt has never been anti-console gaming, it is reassuring to know he is getting the best graphics and smoothness possible. So many hours were lost trying to get Assessto Corsa to work and Kurt concedes that consoles have the advantage of guaranteed quality. Kurt stopped buying consoles because they are no longer backwards compatible. Question: Is it difficult mentally switching back in forth between the different versions of Minecraft you regularly play? Mainly as Kurt does not play the newest versions of Minecraft often, he often mistakes things in Minecraft BINGO. Question: Do you like comic strips like Calvin and Hobbes or the Peanuts series? Kurt has all the Calvin and Hobbes anthologies and really enjoyed reading them. Peanuts Kurt is not as much a fan of, but it is the archetypical comic series. Question: What exo-solar object do you view the most through a telescope? Kurt likes seeing special events like occulations and exo-solar objects would be just things Kurt would hunt down. Things like the Andromeda Galaxy are fainter, and then there are the Eagle Nebula and other hard-to-find objects near the Milky Way's center. Saying that the overviewer map is on the way, Kurt foreshadows him forgetting that he dug into a trench for the Hidey Hole. Trivia * Kurt says there are six missions on or orbiting Mars, but there were actually five orbiters, two rovers, and one lander on Mars, the true total being eight. * The end slate links to Let's Play SpinTires - 40 - Turning Tides, and Minecraft BINGO - Blind Seed Challenge 18734.